Criticism
by Marorin5
Summary: In a get-together at Capsule Corporation, Bulma begins to question Chi-Chi as a wife and a mother. A story requested by Charismatic Beauty. One-shot.


**Hi people! I'm back with another one-shot requested by ****Charismatic Beauty****! She has once again asked me to write a story for her, which I gladly did. The plot belongs to her, as she was the one who came up with it in the first place. ****Charismatic Beauty, I hope you like this one-shot! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Dragon Ball Z _or its characters! **

* * *

A future boy had come and warned them that in three years after his arrival two killer androids would appear, kill them all and terrorize the world. In order to prepare for this, the Z-Fighters have been training rigorously. But this didn't mean they stopped hanging out which each other and doing other things, for despite being the protectors of the blue planet, Earth, they were still people with family, friends, and lives of their own.

Thus, the Z-Fighters and their families had gathered together at Capsule Corporation for another social gathering between them. Bulma smiled at all her friends as she walked around the ground. The turquoise-haired woman stopped, however, when she spotted the sight of her best friend's son reading a book. She walked up to Gohan and sat beside him. "Uh… Gohan… what're you reading?"

Gohan looked up to her and smiled a little, before returning his gaze to his book. "A book about plants," he replied.

A book about plants? Bulma frowned. How come he was reading a book about plants in a social gathering? Gohan liked to read, but he also liked to hang out with his friends, and he certainly wasn't one to miss up the fun. "Why are you reading that?" she asked curiously. "I mean, we're in a get-together. You can always read it later."

Gohan shrugged. "Mom wants me to read it. I think she's gonna make a test about this soon so I gotta be ready."

Bulma frowned. Sure, she could understand Chi-Chi wanting Gohan to have an education but she couldn't understand why she couldn't give poor Gohan a break. Bulma had always been extremely advanced at her age but she at least knew it wasn't normal for kids of Gohan's age to study as much as he did. Chi-Chi said it was because he had fallen behind after all that 'nonsense' (which is Chi-Chi's way to refer the Saiyan and Namek battles). If it had been any other kid, Bulma would believe it. But Gohan? He was _advanced _by his standards of age!

"Why don't you go with the others and forget about that book?" Bulma suggested. "If your mother tells you something, you tell her I told you to."

Gohan glanced at her and then at their friends having fun, actually considering Bulma's offer. Then he just shook his head. "No thanks, Bulma. But I don't wanna get Mom mad. I'll join you guys when I finish the book. I only have a few pages left to read."

Bulma looked uncertain, but nodded. "Okay, if you say so…" The heiress stood up and ruffled Gohan's hair. "You're such a smart kid, kiddo."

Gohan blushed a little. "Thanks."

Bulma grinned and walked to the others. _'Man, poor Gohan. Who makes their son read a book at a _social _gathering?' _

"Goku, if you keep eating like this you're gonna choke!" Chi-Chi scolded her husband, gaining Bulma's attention.

Yamcha laughed. "Aw, c'mon, Chi-Chi! Leave him be! Goku's just being Goku — he's always been like that! Changing Goku's table manners has been impossible ever since he was a kid, so don't even bother tryin'! Beating the Androids would probably be easier," the desert bandit joked. Everyone laughed at that. Yamcha's laugher soon died when he realized the Ox-King's daughter was practically glaring daggers at him.

"This is between me and Goku, Yamcha," Chi-Chi spoke calmly. "So get out of it!

"Yes ma'am! Sorry…" Yamcha muttered while looking at the ground, hoping he wouldn't become a victim of Chi-Chi's rage. She was, after all, very scary in his mind when she was angry. No-one dared to say a word after that, not wanting to get Chi-Chi angered or worse — get her anger directed at them.

Bulma frowned at this. Makes her son study all the time, scolds her husband all the time. She knew Goku was not the most mannered person ever, but hell! Chi-Chi should know this already! Like it was his fault! Bulma knew she had treated Goku as stupid various times, especially when they were little. But now that she'd known the Saiyan for years and she herself was more mature than before, she realized something. Goku was smart, naïve, but smart. The problem was he never had an education or someone to teach him. But Chi-Chi seemed to forget it and yell at him either way. She frowned. The heiress didn't get it. Why did Goku and Gohan even put up with her?

"For goodness' sakes, Goku! Can't you just eat like a normal person?" Chi-Chi questioned her husband as he continued to eat quickly, devouring the food. Vegeta — who was surprisingly there — rolled his eyes at the woman. Kakarot's harpy was annoying to say at least, he believed. He shook his head and continued to eat his meal, with eating habits no better than Goku's.

Bulma had enough. She practically marched towards Chi-Chi. "Hey, Chi-Chi, aren't you taking it too far?" the daughter of Doctor Briefs asked.

Chi-Chi's eyes snapped to Bulma's direction. "What am I taking so far?"

"How you treat Goku and Gohan, maybe!" She had said it louder than what she intended to, but Bulma didn't care. When hearing their names, both, Goku and Gohan glanced at the two women. By now everyone was watching the two women, but they didn't notice.

"What do you mean by that?" Chi-Chi asked — or better said demanded.

"What do I mean?" Bulma repeated. "I'll tell you what I mean! You have Gohan study all the time and you yell at Goku for absolutely everything! Why they even put up with you — I don't know!"

Chi-Chi became angered. "What do you know?" she yelled.

"What do I know? I'll tell you what I know!" Bulma shot back. "From all I've seen, you treat them horrible! Goku… you treat him like a child! You didn't care for him when he was hurt after the battle against Vegeta! You only babied Gohan and worried about his _hair _when your husband was practically immobile! You yell at him for every little thing and for things that aren't even his fault. Like Goku could control fate! The Saiyans coming and the Androids attack don't happen because of Goku. Sure, he's like some kind of trouble-magnet, but it isn't him who make this bad things happen!

"And Gohan… don't even get me started with Gohan! You always making him study, study, study! You're taking away his childhood! Can't you see he's only seven years old? Seven and he already knows stuff as algebra! What the hell? I know I was extremely advanced as well, but at least my dad saw this. You? You just think Gohan is behind the others when in fact he is much advanced than everyone else his age! You're taking his childhood away! Not to mention, you never once tell him how proud you are of him other than when he studies! He's one of the strongest fighters in the world — no, _universe _yet you act like if it was something terrible! Gohan's a hero and you don't even seem to care for that! You practically decided his future before he was even born! What the hell is Gohan doing with a _book _in a social gathering? He should be having fun, hanging out with his friends and playing around — not reading books! Let him relax!"

"Don't tell _me _how to treat my husband and son!" Chi-Chi yelled. "You know nothing about me or them!"

"Oh? Really? Well, everything I just said it's a fact 'cause I've seen it!" Bulma yelled back. "I've never met someone as frustrating as you! Why are you making Gohan study so much when he's much smarter than everyone else his age? Why are you yelling at Goku about acting how he's always been? Your stupid attitude will drive them away from you — just you watch!"

"It will not!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"It will!" Bulma yelled. "And that's because you're just being a little frustrating b—"

"Enough!" Goku cut in and separated both women. Yamcha grabbed Bulma's hand and pulled her away from Chi-Chi. Everyone was quiet, and you could literally feel the tension in the air.

"I'm going," Chi-Chi spoke, breaking the silence. She glanced at her son, who was standing in the small crowd of guests. "Gohan, we're leaving."

Gohan wanted to stay there but decided not to upset his mother any further. "Okay…" He waved at everyone. "Bye." He glanced at his father, who smiled reassuringly at him. Gohan smiled as well. He knew his dad would make things right.

When Gohan and Chi-Chi left, Goku turned to Bulma. "Bulma, you were too harsh."

Bulma crossed her arms stubbornly. "She had it coming."

"No, she didn't," Goku replied.

"She did!" Bulma replied, as stubborn as ever. "Seriously, Goku! I don't know how you can stand her!" The others glanced to Goku, wondering what he would say. None of them knew Chi-Chi that much — mainly because they were more Goku and Gohan's friends more than hers — but they all knew — they've all _seen _— how quick-tempered — and even _scary _— Chi-Chi could be.

"Listen, Bulma," Goku began. "I _know _Chi can be really quick-tempered and can yell a lot — no-one can deny that. But she _does _care for me and Gohan, more than you think. We're practically her life to her. Besides, put yourself into her place. You're married with a son, and suddenly — BAM! Your husband's killed, and your son is kidnapped all in the same day. Then you don't see 'em for a whole year and after you finally get to see 'em, they go to another planet — away from her again. It stresses her. It stresses her a lot. It gets her worried, and the only way she knows to express herself is to yell and get angry. She yells to us a lot, but that's 'cause she cares, Bulma."

Bulma let the words of her best and closest friend sink in. She had never seen it through that perspective. She bit her lip. Maybe she had jumped the gun too soon. "Maybe… maybe you're right. I'm sorry."

"It's not me you've hurt," Goku replied simply.

Bulma nodded. Maybe she went too far. She just hoped she didn't hurt Chi-Chi so bad — although something told her she did. "I'll apologize to her, I promise."

A silence settled in the group of friends. Krillin — always being the one to crack a joke when things got awkward — chuckled at his best friend. "Man, is this really you, Goku? I never thought you could explain someone's feelings so good. Maybe you should be a psychologist or something." They all laughed softly at that.

Goku rubbed the back of his head. "Well, it's my wife we're talkin' about. I should know her, right?"

They all nodded. "Yeah."

"Anyways, I think I should go home," Goku said.

The others nodded. He said goodbye to his friends. He was about to teleport when Bulma stopped him. "Goku, uh…" Bulma began. "I'll… stop by your house later. To… apologize. Okay? Or… should I wait for…"

Goku shook his head. "Come today, Bulma. It's fine."

Bulma nodded. "Okay then."

Goku smiled and used Instant Transmission to go back to his house. Gohan turned around when sensing his father's Ki and smiled. "Dad, you're back!"

"Of course I am!" Goku chuckled. "How's your Mom?"

Gohan glanced at the side. "She's, um…" he hesitated a little, "not too good, I think."

Goku frowned. "You think?"

"Well, when we arrived she went directly to your bedroom and I haven't been able to talk to her since!" Gohan explained. "I think she's upset, but I can't be sure 'cause she just won't talk to me. I'm getting worried, Dad."

Goku nodded. He was getting worried as well. He smiled to his son and ruffled his hair. "No worries, kiddo," he said in a reassuring tone. "I'll talk with your mom." He walked to the bedroom door and knocked it.

Chi-Chi was lying in bed quietly and lost in thought. She heard the door being knocked. "Gohan, I'm fine. There's no need to worry. I just need some time to think, okay?"

"It's me," a voice Chi-Chi knew too well was heard from the other side.

"Goku?" she muttered as she sat up. The door was opened and in came the love of her life. He closed the door softly and sat beside his wife.

"Hey, Chi," he greeted softly.

There was silence between them, none of them really knowing what to say. Chi-Chi sighed. "Goku…" she began. "Do you think I'm… I'm a bad wife and mother?"

"What?" Goku looked at her incredulously. "No! Of course not!"

"Well, Bulma did say that I was…" Chi-Chi trailed off as a few tears rolled on her cheeks.

Goku frowned. He hated seeing Chi-Chi cry. That was probably one of the very few things he actually despised. He put an arm around her and pulled her to his chest. "Bulma doesn't know you that well, so she just had the wrong impression. She didn't mean what she said. She said she wants to apology to you." He wasn't sure if he should tell her Bulma was coming over to apology, so he left it out for the moment.

"But it may be true…" Chi-Chi whispered. "I do make Gohan study a lot. I do yell at you for a lot of things. I get worked up of everything. She was right — all she said was right. Why do you even put up with me?"

"Because I love you," was Goku's simple, honest reply. "And Gohan loves you too. You're the best wife and mother ever, Chi. Sure, you're not perfect but no-one else is. You only want what's best for me and Gohan. You can't be a bad mom or wife if you care for us so much."

Chi-Chi smiled into his chest at his words. Her smile broadened when she felt a kiss on her head. "Thank you, Goku…"

"You're welcome, Chi," he replied. He stood up and extended his hand for her to grab it. "C'mon, Gohan's worried for you." Chi-Chi nodded and grabbed his hand.

An hour after the talk, Goku, Chi-Chi and Gohan were in the living room. They were watching TV when suddenly the bell rang. _'Bulma,' _Goku guessed. He checked the newcomer's Ki and confirmed it was Bulma.

"I'll go get it," Chi-Chi said and stood up. Gohan, having sensed Bulma's Ki outside due to curiosity, looked up to his father, nervous of what would happen. Goku gave his son a reassuring smile and then directed his gaze to Chi-Chi, who had frozen in shock when seeing Bulma.

"B-Bulma?"

"Chi-Chi," Bulma greeted. "I…" The older woman bit her lip. _'Come on! You came all the way here to say it! Now do it already!' _"I'm sorry," the heiress of CC began. "I… I jumped into conclusions and then got carried away. I never thought about things through your perspective so I didn't understand why you acted that way. I'm sorry if my words hurt you." The blue-eyes woman smiled a little and extended her hand. "Can we be friends?"

Chi-Chi blinked in surprise. Never in a million years had she expected Bulma to come and apologize. She glanced back to the house to see a smiling Goku and Gohan. She turned at Bulma and shook her hand.

"Sure, I'll be glad to."

* * *

**There is it! I just hope I didn't make anyone OOC or anything. Anyways, I hope you all liked it! And I hope this was up to what you expected, ****Charismatic Beauty****! :D Please review and tell me whatcha think! Thank you all for reading this! :)**

**Until next time!**


End file.
